


Morning Light & Evening Stars

by Dancerlittle



Series: Life In the ER [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Engagement, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: A RedFinch Proposal requested by FlyingPurplePenguin
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Life In the ER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Morning Light & Evening Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingPurplePenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPurplePenguin/gifts).



**So FlyingPurplePenguin over on AO3 wanted to see the RedFinch proposal from** [ **this fic** ](https://prettyinlimegreenboots.tumblr.com/post/630633173348433920/i-love-you-you-enormously-stubborn-pain-in-the) **and I was only too happy to write it!! Alcohol and cussing are both mentioned!**

**December 18, 2019**

The door slammed behind him as he struggled with the many grocery bags. The familiar thumping of Rex’s tail greeted him as he walked over to the kitchen table. After putting the bags on the round table, he walked back to the door to kick off his shoes and dropped his wallet and keys in the basket on the entryway table. Walking into the office, he unlatched the kennel door, leering a very excited black Labrador out of his cage. He laughed as Rex jumped and yipped excitedly. 

“Come on boy, let’s go outside.” Opening the slider, he watched Rex bound outside, sniffing the ground looking for the perfect spot. 

He quickly put the cold stuff in the fridge before going back to the sliding glass door. Standing in the doorway, Albert ran a hand through his hair, groaning as he reflected on the day. Of course, Race would find himself in the emergency room that morning and tailspin the day. 

Slapping his thigh, he whistled for Rex, watching him run in the door. 

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 3:00 and he had plenty of time before Finch arrived home at 6. He shot him a text saying he had dinner covered and he’d see him when he got home. 

Making his way into the bedroom, he heard Rex’s collar jingle as he followed. Laying on his bed, Rex gave him a look as Albert headed for the shower. He took a quick shower, letting his mind wander on the momentum weight of the night ahead. 

He and Finch had been together for the last 3 years, meeting after a freak accident that included coffee, Race, and blood. As Albert was stitching up Finch, Finch asked him for his number and the rest, as they say, was history. 

Throwing on a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants, he headed back to the kitchen to sort through the bags. He had planned on flank steak, potatoes, and green beans for dinner that night, along with a pie and ice cream for dessert. A six pack of Finch’s favorite beer was already becoming cold in the fridge. 

Throwing together a marinade of olive oil, soy sauce, vinegar, lemon, and a bunch of spices, he threw the flank steak in the bag before putting it back into the fridge. He started cutting up potatoes and threw them in a pot of water so they were ready to start boiling in an hour. Once they were set, he snapped the green beans. Hearing the jingle of a collar, he looked up and saw Rex padding towards him hoping for some of the scraps. Throwing a green bean in his direction, Albert laughed when Rex jumped to snatch it out of the air. 

Hearing his phone ring, he grabbed it. “Hello?” 

“So you’re cooking dinner, huh?” Came Finch’s cheerful voice. “Did I miss something?” 

Albert laughed. “No. Just felt like cooking. You’ll be home at 6, right?” 

“More like 5:30. We're just wrapping things up and I’ve got a few emails to answer but I’ll be home around 5:30. Whatcha making?” 

Albert nodded, realizing he couldn’t see him. “It’s a surprise but one of your favorites.”

“Do you need me to pick anything up? Jack mentioned it was a rough day for you.” He picked up the concern in his voice. 

Sighing, Al finished snapping the beans, leaving them in the colander to drip dry. “No, I think I have everything. Race is an idiot and landed himself in the Emergency Room. He’s fine but it was a heart in your throat moment.” 

“And how are you?” 

Leaning against the counter, Albert leaned down and gave Rex a few pats. “I’m alright. Rex is keeping an eye on me.”

“Good. I love you. I'm excited to see what you’re cooking.” Finch laughed. “I’ll see you in a bit. Don’t burn down the house.” 

“Shut up - that was one time and I’ve redeemed myself several times. Love you too, Finch. See you when you get here.” Hanging up the phone, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Finch had always had that effect on him and honestly, he hoped it never went away. 

Finishing up in the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water before going to sit on the couch. Rex jumped up and sat on him, panting happily. “What do you think Rex? Hmmmm … will dad be surprised?” 

Leaning over, Rex licked his cheek before laying down. “I hope so bud. I hope he likes everything.” 

**5:30pm**

The door shut as Rex started barking and made a run for the back door. Finch laughed, landing on his knees to greet the 65 pound dog. Albert shook his head at the two, draining the potatoes. Putting them on the counter, he felt Finch behind him. “Hello love.” 

“Hi yourself. It smells good in here.” Finch kissed him before looking at him. “Is this the dress code?” 

Albert looked at his sweats and shirt before groaning. “I meant to change before you got home …” 

“Don’t. Sweats, tshirt, and steak sounds like a perfect evening.” Finch grinned, giving him another kiss. 

Albert handed him an open beer. “Go get changed and unwind for a bit. Dinner will be ready in 15.” 

Watching him walk out of the kitchen, Albert shook his head before grabbing the steak out of the fridge. The green beans were almost done and the potatoes needed to be mashed. Taking a deep breath, he took a sip of his beer before finishing the task at hand. 

“What can I do?” Finch asked, hovering near the stove, looking at the variety of pots and pans around the kitchen. 

Biting his lip, Albert motioned to the potatoes. “Wanna mash them?” 

The two were quiet as they worked on their tasks. Albert seared the flank steak, letting a spicy aroma fill the kitchen, making Finch’s stomach growl. “That smells really good.” 

“Good. That’s what I was aiming for.” Albert said as he flipped the steak. 

He grabbed two plates, silverware and napkins before putting them on the counter. Draining the green beans, he added those to the plates as Finch dished up mashed potatoes. 

Letting the steak rest for a few minutes, he pulled Finch into his arms. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Al. You sure you’re alright after today? Jack seemed pretty shaken up.” Finch searched his face for any sign of concern. 

Sighing, he let his head hit Finch’s shoulder. “I won’t lie, it was scary but I’m just glad he’s alright. Kat released him just before I clocked out. They’re were going home and having a low-key night.” 

“I’m sorry that it was scary and it happened on your shift but at least it’s nothing serious.” Finch said, giving him a look. “Hey, he had a great nurse looking out for him.” 

Giving him a smile, Albert stepped out of his embrace before cutting up the steak, putting some on each of their plates before walking over to the table 

“Let’s eat.” 

They held hands as they are, Finch entertaining him with stories from his job as a project manager at a major construction company. “You can cook the steak anytime you want. This is amazing.” 

“A little of this and a little of that.” Al shrugged, grinning. “I just googled a recipe.” 

Albert tried to stop his fidgeting but Finch picked up on it. “Alright, what’s up?” 

“What do you mean?” Albert grabbed their plates, dumping them in the sink. 

Pushing away from the table, Finch gave him a look, walking over to the sink. “You’re fidgety, so you’re either nervous about something or you have to tell me something. So which is it?” 

“All will be revealed shortly. But you might want to go get some shoes and a hoodie or a coat on. We’re going outside.” Albert grinned, leaning over and kissing him. “The quicker you go get some warmer things on, the sooner you’ll know.” 

Finch shook his head but did what Albert asked, walking towards the bedroom. He grabbed his coat and shoes before flipping the light on the patio. Rex sat at his feet. “Come on boy.” 

Walking out onto the patio, he looked around the backyard they had spent so much time on. A big flower bed was on the right while a vegetable bed was to the left. They had spent the spring and summer prepping both beds and they had gotten quite a bit out of both. 

He looked up at the old style lights he strung up. It had been a project on the to-do list for a while and he had strung them that afternoon. 

“What are we doing -” Finch stopped short when he saw the lights and Albert on bended knee, a black box in his hand. 

“Patrick Finch Cortes, I have loved you for the last three years and I will love you for the rest of my days. You are my morning light and the evening stars. Over the last three years, you’ve always been the first person I want to tell anything to and the last thing I see when my head hits the pillow. Will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?” Albert had tears in his eyes and couldn’t really see Finch’s reaction until he was tugged to his feet. 

Swiping at his eyes, he saw Finch had tears in his eyes as well. “Well, what do you say? A big fancy party with all of our friends and family and at the end of it, I can call you my husband?” 

“Yes, Albert, I will marry you.” Finch laughed, pulling him to his chest before kissing him. “I love you, you idiot.” 

Albert laughed, standing on his tiptoes kissing him. “Me? An idiot, in what way?” 

“Because I had this.” Finch held up an identical black box like the one that was in Albert’s hand. “I was going to ask you this weekend, but of course you beat me to the punch.” 

Cracking open his box, Albert took out the silver ring, holding up for Finch. “Can I put this on you?” 

Finch nodded, taking a shaky breath as Albert pushed the ring onto his left ring finger. “I love you Finch Cortes. Yesterday, today and even more tomorrow.” 

Taking out his own ring, Finch slipped it on Albert’s hand. “I love you too Albert. Yesterday, today and even more tomorrow. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible because I’m over the moon happy right now and I don’t think anything can bring me down.” Albert threw his arms around Finch’s shoulders, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. “Who all knew you were going to propose?” 

Finch grinned. “Jack and Race. Why?” 

“Because Spot and Kat knew I was going to propose.” Albert laughed. “It’s hilarious that the four of them knew but didn’t tell their significant other. Shall we tell them?” 

“Can we go inside first? It’s fucking cold out here.” Finch gave him a look, slapping his thigh for Rex’s attention. 

Walking inside, Rex took his spot in front of their Christmas tree with Albert and Finch soon joining him. They took a selfie with their rings on full display before sending it off to the group with a simple message “he said yes!” 

“How about we curl up and watch a movie?” Finch asked, pulling Albert up from the floor. 

He groaned, looking at his fiancé. “I hate to be that person but I’m about to collapse. I held in all of my energy for asking you but I feel like I’m going to pass out. Can we take this to our bed?” 

Picking him up bridal style, Finch walked them to the bedroom before throwing Al on the bed and collapsing beside him, giving him a kiss. “I love you a whole lot, Albert DaSilva.” 

“Not as much as I love you, Finch Cortes.” 

  
  



End file.
